A Lunar Revelation
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: Full summary inside. Needs better title. Set following the events of The Course of True Love (And First Dates) and goes through the series. Rating may go up for some themes and possible lemons (though doubtful on the lemons)
1. Prolog

~A Lunar Revelation~

~Lily Truesdale~

Set following the events of _The Course of True Love (And First Dates)_ and goes through the series. Luna Lyn Bane, Magnus's apprentice and kind of adopted daughter, meets Alec Lightwood and the rest of the Nephilim in the NY Institute. She entangles herself into their lives and struggles in a far-fetched hope that they may have known her mother, but when you're the apprentice/adoptive daughter of Magnus Bane, you're bound to stir up some trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI damnit! If I did, the page best left un-numbered of CoLS wouldn't exist and they'd be married by now… But I own Luna Lyn Bane, and any other minor OCs that pop in randomly (that are probably made up as I go. Sorry if they suck.)

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, SELF-HARM AND CONSIDERED SUICIDE.** And add in some major Malec, Sizzy and Clace (though main will probably be Malec), though it will be unsure if there are any lemons for any couple.

AN: Luna has figured out Magnus's real age (She's still guessing the exact age) of 600 years (give or take), but my math could be all wrong. Please go with it?

* * *

Prolog: Awkward but Perfect

It was 11pm when Magnus Bane walked into his loft in Brooklyn, his glittery black hair in messy spikes and his gold cat eyes glazed over in bliss. He heard a yell outside, followed by a crash and a few curses. He couldn't help but chuckle, the thought of his boyfriend, a strong, graceful, and very agile shadowhunter, falling down the steps after an _ohh_ so sweet goodnight kiss. Magnus touched his lips lightly, the feeling of his beautiful nephilim's lips still lingering like a ghost. A soft voice dragged him from his thoughts.

"I wasn't expecting you to be back till morning Magnus." A feminine voice giggled. Magnus looked up to see a pale and petite, but very pretty young woman with reddish brown hair tied back in a damp, messy ponytail, and stormy gray cat eyes filled with amusement and slight curiosity. Magnus sighed as he slowly slid to the floor. She looked at him in concern.

"Dad are you alright? You've never done that before after a first date, and to be honest you look drunk…" She asked as she walked over to him. She looked like she was ready for bed, the baggy t-shirt slid off her thin shoulder, and peaking under the hem of the shirt she wore were multi-colored shorts. Magnus smiled up at her.

"I'm fine Luna. Just happy…" He replied. Luna giggled as she sat down next to him, summoning up two cans of soda from the fridge and handing one to her dad. He took it and took a sip.

"Alright. So how was your first date with the hot blue-eyed shadowhunter?" She asked, having no shame what-so-ever in admitting that her dad's boyfriend was hot. The two shared the same tastes, namely that they both loved black hair and blue eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"No hon. If things don't work out you can't have him." He teased. Luna laughed.

"I know. He's gay. I caught the whole conversation you two had Tuesday, along with that sweet kiss. He'll remember that one. But in either case, you still didn't answer my question." She replied. Magnus smiled as he began to explain the date, leaving out some details like the lovely make-out session that happened before they left the loft, though knowing her she probably already knew.

"So basically the date was awkward, being as it was his first EVER date and he had no effing clue what he was doing, but it turned out perfect in the end right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Aww…that's just sweet…" She cooed before taking a sip out of her soda. The two sat in silence for a minute.

"You know, you're gonna have a hell of a time with this one. Him being closeted and all. Add in that it's his first EVER relationship…you'd best go slow or you both may do things you'll regret. Not trying to nag, just warning you. We don't want a repeat of that asshole vampire that you dated for a bit when I first started living here." She explained. Magnus nodded.

"I know. But I have a feeling it'll be different. I think this time it'll play out like I want it to…and I really really hope he won't break my heart…" He mused as his eyes slid closed and he leaned over so his elbows rested on his knees and his head was pressed against his right elbow, the can of soda in his right hand. Luna took in the picture and sighed.

"You know, sometimes I forget that you're 600 years old…you look 19 and have this air to you that's almost like blissful innocence and like a dreamer. It's pretty in a way…" She mused, her elbow resting on her knee, her head in her hand. Magnus smiled.

"I don't let my long life make me bitter hon. It's something you learn as you live through so much…" He replied. Luna squeezed his hand in a comforting manor.

"And that's a good thing, to me at least. It makes you much more pleasant to be around. Some of the warlocks I've met either from your parties or as your clients are just so bitter and crabby I don't think even them getting laid will be enough." She replied. At that, the two warlocks busted out laughing to the point of tears. Magnus wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh god Luna…are you sure you're not my biological daughter?" He joked. Luna nodded.

"Yes dad. As much as I act like you, and the fact that we have the same eye type, I look every bit like my mother and my father is a demon." She replied laughing.

"Just making sure. Oh god…" He replied as he wiped away another tear. Luna calmed herself first.

"But back to the main topic, when do I get to meet him?" She asked.

"You already have met him Luna." Magnus replied sarcastically. She punched him in the arm.

"You know what I mean smartass." She replied. He pouted as he rubbed his arm.

"I don't know to be honest. Could be tomorrow or it could be a month from now. It's basically whenever he can sneak away from the Institute. As irritating as it is, I'm willing to wait as long as he needs. He's sweet and honest, and not to mention has the same innocence you say that I have, kind of…" He replied as he tried to describe his boyfriend, with a little difficulty. She sighed.

"Remember dad, go slow with him. The whole dating scene is new to him, and you don't wanna scare him off." She replied. He nodded as she stood up.

"Well come on. We both have work tomorrow, and while my job at the library is nothing compared to your clients, we still need our beauty sleep. Though more than likely I'll be up late reading again…" She stated, muttering the last part. Magnus chuckled as he mussed her hair.

"My little girl, the walking library." He spoke affectionately. She punched him, this time in the chest.

"Shut up…can't help that I'm addicted to reading…" She muttered. He laughed and hugged her to his chest. She hugged him back.

"I love you dad. I really do hope that you're right, and that this does play out like you want it to." She stated. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Luna. So do I…" He replied. The two stood like that for a minute before Magnus let go of her and left to get ready for bed. Luna looked at the retreating form of the man she called her father before walking into her room and grabbing a spellbook off the bookshelf and snuggling into bed. Halfway through, she felt sleep tug at her and she drifted off, the last thought in her mind being a simple prayer.

_Alec Lightwood, please don't break my dad's heart…_

* * *

Did it fail? Was it awesome? Did I royally fuck up the characters? Tell me in your review.

~Lily Truesdale~


	2. One

~A Lunar Revelation~

~Lily Truesdale~

Set following the events of _The Course of True Love (And First Dates)_ and goes through the series. Luna Lyn Bane, Magnus's apprentice and kind of adopted daughter, meets Alec Lightwood and the rest of the Nephilim in the NY Institute. She entangles herself into their lives and struggles in a far-fetched hope that they may have known her mother, but when you're the apprentice/adoptive daughter of Magnus Bane, you're bound to stir up some trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI damnit! If I did, the page best left un-numbered of CoLS wouldn't exist and they'd be married by now… But I own Luna Lyn Bane, and any other minor OCs that pop in randomly (that are probably made up as I go. Sorry if they suck.)

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, SELF-HARM AND CONSIDERED SUICIDE.** And add in some major Malec, Sizzy and Clace (though main will probably be Malec), though it will be unsure if there are any lemons for any couple.

AN: Luna has figured out Magnus's real age (She's still guessing the exact age) of 600 years (give or take), but my math could be all wrong. Please go with it?

* * *

One: Meeting

A few days later, about 8pm, Magnus heard a buzz at the gate. He sighed.

_Last one…hopefully…_ He thought as he got up to answer the buzzing noise. Today had been hectic with clients, and it drove him nuts with some of their requests.

"WHO DARES CALLS UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?!" He yelled.

_"It's me."_ A familiar voice spoke. Magnus's eyes grew happily and opened the gate before checking his reflection in the mirror. His makeup looked fine, and his black hair was still in spikes, despite running his hand through his hair so much that day, but it didn't sparkle nearly as much as it had this morning. He snapped his fingers and a light dusting of glitter appeared in his hair. He smiled, satisfied before going to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a pale boy that was an inch or so shorter than him that had black hair and lovely blue eyes. He wore a simple dark faded sweater and dark jeans. Magnus's arms immediately went around the boy's waist, pulling him close as he kissed his lips sweetly.

"Alec! What a lovely surprise. Come in." He exclaimed as he pulled Alec through the door and kicked it shut before pulling him to the couch. The two sat down on the couch and Magnus magicked up two cups of tea before turning on the TV to a random show he didn't really care for. He smiled at the beautiful blue-eyed nephilim.

"Not that I mind the sudden visit, but is there any special reason I get to see you today beautiful?" He asked. Alec blushed as he leaned in and slowly rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I-I just wanted to…is that ok?" He asked. Magnus smiled and pulled him close, Alec's head resting nicely on his chest.

"Perfectly fine my darling Alexander. I don't mind in the slightest." Magnus reassured the beautiful shadowhunter. Alec smiled as his eyes slid closed, feeling oddly comfortable in the warlock's arms. His eyes opened again and he looked at Magnus. He reached up and captured his boyfriend's lips in a soft kiss. Magnus kissed back, just enjoying the feeling of his shadowhunter's lips on his. Alec pulled away after a moment, but Magnus wasn't having any of that. Gently, he reached out and pulled Alec in for another kiss, this time, Magnus's tongue slowly parting the boy's lips. Things soon became heated and the next thing Magnus knew, he was on his back with the beautiful nephilim on top of him, just kissing him slowly but passionately, his hands resting on either side of the warlock's head, long slender fingers buried in his glittery ebony spikes. _Go slow Magnus, go slow…_ Magnus kept reminding himself, even though his body wanted nothing more than for him to spread his legs for the blue-eyed nephilim. Magnus's tongue playfully wrestled with Alec's as his hands slowly ran over the boy's back and sides under his sweater, his perfectly manicured nails lightly scratching his skin. Alec moaned softly, the pleasure making him press closer against Magnus's body, the slow friction driving them both crazy, soft moans escaping their lips between slow and sweet kisses. They were so lost in their sweet make-out session that Magnus didn't hear a door open and light footsteps enter the room.

"I know you love being a little bit of an exhibitionist dad, but you know you should probably move to the bedroom if you don't want Mr. Closeted-Blue-Eyes-Hottie here to be caught." A feminine voice giggled. Magnus sent his adoptive daughter a glare as Alec's face heated up and he pushed away from his boyfriend quickly, falling over the end of the couch and crashing into the end table. Both warlocks winced.

"Darling are you ok?" Magnus asked going to check on the shadowhunter. Alec opened his eyes to see two pairs of cat eyes staring down at him in concern. He recognized Magnus's lovely gold eyes, but the stormy gray ones weren't ringing any bells what so ever. He looked into the stormy gray eyes in confusion and a little bit of jealousy slipped through.

"Who are you?" He asked. His eyes focused and he saw that the eyes belonged to a girl with reddish brown hair woven up and back out of her face. She turned her head and Alec noticed a black ink pen stabbed through her hair. He attempted to get up, but both Magnus and the girl kept their hands on his chest.

"Easy Alec. We'll have you patched up in a second. I'm Luna by the way…" Luna ordered as the two warlocks patched him up and cleaned the mess. Alec didn't catch the rest of what she was saying. The jealousy in him didn't go away, but it settled itself for the time being. Once the mess had been cleaned, Luna held out her hand to Alec, and he noticed a simple silver ring with what looked like multi-colored lines going across the band randomly on her right middle finger.

"Luna Lyn Bane. Nice to meet you Alec." She greeted formally. Alec shook her hand.

"Alec Lightwood. Nice to meet you too. Umm…who are you to Magnus exactly?" He replied, vaguely remembering the girl's name, but didn't catch the rest of the explanation from the splitting headache. Luna giggled sweetly.

"I'm Magnus's apprentice, but I consider him to be like my father, and he's my closest friend. He's taught me how to control my powers and gave me a proper home, since before then I lived in the library…" She explained. Alec nodded as Magnus's arms went around his waist. Oddly enough, Alec relaxed around this girl. He guessed it was because she was Magnus's adoptive daughter in a sense. He gave her a small smile and let himself relax against his boyfriend's chest. Magnus smiled before looking at his daughter.

"You still live in a library Luna. It's called your room. I swear putting your room in the small spellbook library I have was a bad idea…" He replied. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Being addicted to reading and knowledge is much healthier than smoking and getting high. The most you can get from reading is a headache if you're having a hard time comprehending what you're reading." She retorted. Alec felt Magnus's chest rumble with a chuckle.

"True, but being all-knowing isn't always a good thing. You should know that." He replied. Luna rolled her eyes.

"There's a specific difference in being all-knowing, and being a know-it-all. A know-it-all is a jackass." She retorted and both Magnus and Alec laughed at that. The warlock girl smirked.

"Glad to know I could make you all laugh. Now if you'll excuse me," She started moving past her dad and his boyfriend to the fridge and grabbing a container with leftovers in it. "I'm gonna enjoy my dinner because I'm too lazy to cook tonight. But before I go, here's a little tid-bit for you Alec. I read in a book that if you keep pinning for the impossible, you'll never realize that you have exactly what you're looking for right in front of you. You probably don't understand that, but you will eventually. Trust me." She finished before walking back towards her room before turning around and setting her food back down on the counter. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked Magnus on the cheek.

"I approve dad." She whispered low enough so Alec didn't hear her. Alec looked between the two of them, who were sharing knowing smiles between each other. He felt Luna's stormy gray eyes on him.

"It was nice to meet you, Alec Lightwood." She spoke sweetly, a devious smirk on her face as she took her food to her room along with a can of soda. Once the men heard a door close, Alec looked over at his boyfriend.

"Magnus?" He asked.

"Yes darling?" Magnus replied.

"Should I be worried about her? Will you ditch me if she doesn't like me?" Ale asked, his blue eyes showing slight insecurity. Magnus smiled and kissed him.

"Oh Alexander, that isn't the case. Though I value her opinion, she has said time and time again that who I date is my choice, and whether she likes the person I'm with has no bearing what-so-ever on whether I date them or not. Though you're in luck, she does like you a great deal." He reassured. Alec smiled.

"Ok." He replied leaning into his boyfriend, his cheeks tinted a lovely pink.

"Now where were we…Ahh I remember…I was kissing my beautiful angel." Magnus whispered before pulling the blushing blue-eyed nephilim into a sweet kiss…

* * *

Did it fail? Was it awesome? Did I royally fuck up the characters? Tell me in your review.

~Lily Truesdale~


End file.
